Enterprise organizations are increasingly relying on virtualization technology to provide virtual desktops to various users, including employees and other users associated with the organization. As such virtualization technology is increasingly adopted and used, it is increasingly important for organizations to control and/or otherwise manage such virtual desktops to protect the safety and security of enterprise information and other enterprise resources. In some instances, however, this may present technical challenges.